Rikimaru
'Background (Prior to BIogate)' He was born the son of a samurai, as an infant the head of the Azuma clan by the name of Shiunsai was called upon to a assassinate the child's father and family. He ended up taking the child under his wing as a student after keeping his mother from killing him as an infant. He grew up a rather weak child and it is because of this Shiunsai named him Chikara which is Japanese for strength. He grew with two others Ayame, and Tatsumaru. The three grew together, but Tatsumaru being oldest and most skilled of the two at the time took on leadership of the clan, after Shiunsai chose to retire. On their first mission together the trio were protecting Lord Gohad from his uncles assassination attempt. ( At this time Izayoi was in the hands of Tatsumaru for this blade tells who heads the Asuma clan) A chain of events lead to Tatsumaru falling off a cliff side while combating a female ninja of another clan. The two masters feel to the sea and suffers from amnesia which results in him forgetting his connection to the Azuma clan and joining the females clan after she convinces him he is the lege ndary Seiryu, the Blue Dragon, Lord of the Burning Dawn. A chain of events following after Tatsumaru is felled by Ayames hand after there battle she gives Rikimaru the Izayoi and he becomes head of the clan after his masters death. In later years Rikimaru has many other duels with some of the most esteemed men across Japan, and in a final confrontation to save the captured princess Kiku who has been taken to the underworld she is also the daughter of lord Gohad. He defeats in a one on one duel Lord Mei-oh (Lord of the underworld). The battle ends with him aiding Kiku and Ayame to escape along with the Izayoi, and traps himself in the underworld. He eventually gets out however not before being taken into modern day, and being forced to test his skill against modern security and weapons. He eventually finds his way back to his own time through a dark portal within the underworld were he then returns to defeat Tenrai second to Mei-oh before he ends the world. He has succeeded, but as he was preparing to retire and take on an apprentice, time pulled him through it's fabrics and he finds himself in foreign lands seeking a way to return to his lord, and his own time. 'Arc 2' At the start of Arc 2 he was hidden within the Bamboo forests until a small group of consisting of Eve and Sundown entered the forests. Keeping in the shadows he followed them for sometime until a small conflict in Inaba with some Skullscorpiomon in which he broke his cover to combat the creatures. After the event he vanished and followed the group in shadow until the clash at the Comet Observatory. 'The Observatory' The day of the clash he was once again hidden within the forests until a strange man with a legion of machines came over head in Pelicans, and lead an assult on the observatory seeking to take Rosalina captive after some time he used his grappling hook to make his way to the top of the observatory and combat the strange man with the westerner Sundown. After a lot of resources were spent trying to defeat the stranger him and his forces vanished into oblivion, and in an instant Rikimaru was gone.... 'The Inn' At the Inaba inn Rikimaru attempted to join the group of Sundown and Eve, but it ended in little succes from that point on he searched the city for anyone who could provide him for information on the Biogate after the lack of success with Sundown. 'Neo Domino ' Eventually he caught word of a man by the name of ... during his journey through the city he joined up with Team Second Chance Shortly after meeting them the city was attacked by the Walpurgis Nigh the group fought the creature, but in the end their combined efforts were not enough, and the witch eventually took up momentum, and caused a zero reverse, but Raine a member of the group sacrificed herself to save the rest of the group.